hist140fandomcom-20200215-history
Hugo Chavez 2012
Born on July 28, 1954 Hugo Chavez grew up in a rural village in Barinas State. His parents were working lower middle class school teachers who lived in poverty for most of their lives. As a young boy Chavez hoped to one day become a professional basebal player, however, when Chavez turned seventeen he decided to study at the Venezuelan Academy of Military Sciences in Caracas. This decision changed his life and, ultimately, the history of Latin America. While in school, Chavez grew fond of the writings of Lenin, Marx, and Mao. His proclivity towards social and political activism drew the attention of a Venzuelan insurgency know as the Red Party. His relationship with the insurgency and early exposure to revolutionary ideologues further developed his concern for the country's unequal wealth distribution and capitalist government, driving Chavez towards a path of revolution. 'Starting a Revolution:' In 1981 Chavez was assigned to start teaching at the military academy which he trained at. It was here where he started "recruting" people to the MBR-200. During this time he also met Herma Marksman whom he had an affair with for several years. Later, when some military officers became suspicious of him but could not prove anything, they relocated him. A few years later he was imprisoned from running an unsuccessful coup against the government and president Carlos Andres Perez. Rise to Power When Rafael Caldera became president, he released Chavez and other followers out of prison. Chavez was then told that he could never return to the military. Chavez then later went on a tour of the country and was befriended by Fidel Castro. When he returned to Venezuela Chavez founded the Fifth Republic Movement in order to support being a candidate for the 1998 Venezualen presidential election. While gaining supporters Chavez maid their new aim for finding a new republic to replace the existing. He won trust by promising social and economical reforms throughout Venezuela as well as favoring the poor and working class. Chavez was slowly gaining supporters while the other component, Saez was losing supporters. In 1998 Chavez won the election with a 56. 2% vote. Elections showed that most of his votes came from the poor middle class. Presidency Chavez is still president of Venezuela as of today. Within his first political term he appointed some conservative figures into government with him. He also gave away his presidential wage of $1,200 a month to a local scholarship fund as well as selling items such as airplans, and getting rid of the presidential limo. He believes that capitalism is a great economic model for Venezuela, but it would have to be followed rather than neoliberalism. He tried to increase his visibility around the world by meeting with multiple leaders such as Bill Clinton and George W. Bush. In 1999 Chavez called for a rewrite of the Venezuelan constitution, which won supporting votes. The new constitution included an increase in protection for indigenous people, it established rights of publ ic to food, healthcare, and housing, and increased government transparency. Along with this it also increased presidency from 5 years to 6 years. Chavez came into issues when people tried to accuse him of turning Venezuela into a dictatorship by centralizing powers. As a result of this, a huge protest took place against the government. Twenty people were killed and over 100 were wounded. After this, Chavez agreed to step down from presidency and left the country. When the next president who came into power abolished the new constitution, followers of Chavez forced the president to step down, where Chavez would return to be president again. 'Influence on Latin America' The multiple attempts to overthrow Chavez has only given him greater power and influence on Latin America. Chavez has used Venezuelan's oil resources to form greater connections with other nations. He also created the Bolivarian Alternative for the Americas which is a socialist free-trade organization. Chavez has improved education, health, and other social ailments which Venezualen people have suffered from for years. He has decreased the extreme poverty in the country and has also made Venezuela much more politically stable, which has thouroughly benefited the economy. Chavez has more support from the poor working class because of his genuine concern with them. He truly enjoyes meeting and helping people who give him so much support.